Pokémon Opal
by siriusleenott
Summary: Opal is a teenage girl who has always been dreaming about being an elite trainer. One day she gets her chance to become one when she gets her first pokémon.


» EPISODE 1 – Hello, Sunshine!

Opal slowly opened her eyes.

The sunshine made its way through the curtains covering her window and she could se the dust playing in the light. It looked beautiful. She yawned and turned in the bed. On the table next to her bed her Shellder formed clock showed 7.34. She smiled and made herself sit up.

Otherwise then the beam of light slipping through the curtain, her room laid in darkness. She pushed the blanket away from her and stood up on the floor. It was cold. Her floor always was cold. She turned around and drew away the curtains. The light hit her and she turned away with tears in her eyes.

It was Monday. It would probably be the most important Monday in her whole life. This was the day she would get her very first pokémon. This was an opportunity of a lifetime, and she was about to get it. She didn't like the way she had got this chance, but she wasn't about to miss it for the world.

Opal went over to her chair and put on her shirt and pants she had carefully chosen out the night before. She was humming on a happy tune her father always sang. She grabbed her gloves from her table and ran down the stairs. Her dad was already up, sitting by the kitchen table.

"Well hello there, Sunshine" he said smiling to Opal. "You're up early"

Opal shrugged to response and sat down by the table.

"If it would've been a regular Monday, you wouldn't be up until eleven"

"Oh, shut it!" Opal laughed and playfully punched her father on his arm. "Where's breakfast?"

"In the fridge" her father smiled and returned to his magazine.

Opal moaned and walked over to the fridge, getting the milk and a bowl from the cupboard next to it. She looked over her shoulder at her dad, but when she got no response she turned back filling the bowl with cereals and milk.

"Are you coming with me today?" Opal asked as she sat down at the table.

"Do you want me to?" her dad didn't look up from the paper.

Opal shrugged.

"I don't think that that's…" her dad stopped.

"What?" she asked, looking at her dad. "What is it?"

He sat there quite for a long time, not moving, not saying anything. Then he blinked and put down the paper.

"Nothing" he replied. "I thought I saw mum's name"

Opal stared down at her cereals. Mum. That was a touchy subject. From what Opal had heard from her dad she had just left when she was five. No note, just an empty bed. They knew that she was alive since she sends money on Opals birthday every year, but nothing more than money. Not even a note.

"So when where you supposed to be at professor Pine's?" her dad asked, breaking the ice.

"At nine" she replied feeling the warmth fill her again. It was really going to happen.

"You want me to give you a ride, or are you going to take the bike?"

Opal was just about to answer when there was a loud bang and Angela, her fathers Blazerina, came dancing in, her fiery hair flowing around her. Her red skirt was flowing around her and she was laughing loudly. Opal couldn't help but make a big smile as she saw her.

"Angela!" her father said with a loud voice. Though he was supposed to sound angry he couldn't hide his smile. "Could you dance so that you don't bring down the whole house?"

Angela laughed and stopped spinning and stood herself next to the table, nearly reaching over the top.

"Dad?" Opal asked, looking over at her dad. "How come Angela never evolved?"

"Well…" her dad started, now smiling fully. "I asked her once, but she said that she wasn't ready at the time"

He looked over at Angela and smiled. She smiled back and danced out of the room. Opal looked back at her cereals, thinking of what just had been said. A pokémon could refuse. She had to remember that.

"So what's it going to be?" Her dad woke her up from her thoughts. "The bike or the car?"

"I'll take the bike" she answered, looking up at her dad. "Thanks"

He smiled at her and stood up from the table, leaving the paper on the table.

"Don't forget the ticket!" he yelled over his shoulder as he went up the stairs.

○

The building was bigger than she had thought it would be. It was a blue round house with two big white doors. Just above the doors there was a big sign of a pokéball with a pine tree across it. Prof. Pine. Opal smiled and felt the palms of her hands sweating. This was it. It was going to happen. She parked her pink bike next to the entrance and went inside.

The inside felt even bigger than the outside. The walls where covered with bookshelves filled with books with all range of pokémon related titles. Two persons in blue robes was walking around the room with clipboards in their hands. Opal wondered what they where doing.

In the middle of the room there where a round table with two boys standing by it. She figured they where the two other lucky ones. She made her way there and smiled to them as she walked over to them. One of them smiled nervously as a response, but the other one just stared down at the table with a big smile. That's when she saw them. The pokéballs. Three red pokéballs lit up by a light from beneath.

Opal was just about to ask the guy next to her how long he had been there when she heard a voice.

"So here we are then"

All the three turned around to see where the voice came from. There was Prof. Pine. Opal was shocked. He was much younger than she had thought. By the looks of him he would be around 25 years. He was wearing a blue robe and a pair of white trousers beneath. He had light blonde hair with some streaks of black.

"Good day, to you all" he smiled and Opal felt her cheeks burn. "I am, as you probably already knew, professor Pine. You three has been given the privilege to get you very own pokémon and start your own journey. Now that you all know my name, I would like to know yours" He smiled again and looked at the first boy.

"Hiroshi" he answered, smiling. Prof. Pine moved his eyes to the next guy.

"Jade" Prof. Pine nodded, smiling and then move his eyes to Opal. She felt her cheeks burn again and she told him her name with a little shake on her voice. "Opal"

"Well then. Now that we all know each other, let's get to business. Each one of you will get one of these balls" he said, pointing at the table. All three looked there. "Each one of these balls contains a special pokémon. These are those you can choose from. They are all different types and if you treat them well they will fight for you. One of them is a grass type – the green pokéball, one is a fire type – the red pokéball, and the last one is a water type – the blue pokéball. If you gather around the table you will get your very first pokémon"

Opal felt her neck starting to go warm, her fingers beginning to itch. She glanced over at the two other guys and could see that they felt just the same. She looked up at Prof. Pine and he nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead. Get your pokémon"

The guy named Oshi quickly reached out, grabbing the red pokéball. Opal jumped at reaction, but she reached out aswell. The green pokéball was cold in her hand and a shiver ran up her arm, through her whole body. She had a pokémon.

"I see you've all made your choice. Now all there is to it is to give you all your own Pokédex and some pokéballs and you can begin your journey. If you, Oshi, go over to Helen over there, and you Jade go to George over there you will get you pokédexes and pokéballs. You, Opal, come over here" Prof. Pine said, smiling at them all.

As the guys left, Opal was still standing looking down at the pokéball in her hand.

"So, Opal, how are you?" Prof. Pine asked.

Opal smiled nervously in return.

"And how is you mother?"

Opal stopped smiling.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since I was four" she looked up and met prof. Pine's eyes.

"Oh…" he answered, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I just thought… Since she arranged… Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?"

He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back in return.

"So, moving on, I see that you choose Crocodais" he said, nodding to the pokéball. "Good choice. I'm sure he will fit you"

Opal beamed up at prof. Pine.

"Now" he said, still smiling. "About your pokédex and pokéballs. Come here!"

They moved across the room to a little table by the side. On a piece of cloth a clear blue pokédex laid, along with six ordinary pokéballs. Prof. Pine took the pokédex in his hands.

"This will be your pokédex. It's one of a trainers most vital object. It has everything you need to know in it; facts, fighting tips, capturing tips, locations of different pokémons and so on. To use it on a pokémon, just point the pokédex at the pokémon and you will get all the facts you need to know" He smiled down at Opal. "Handy, right?"

He handed her the pokédex and she took it with a thank you.

"These…" he said, picking up a pokéball. "…I'm sure you know all about. This is a pokéball, which is used for capturing and containing pokémons. I don't think you need any further information considering who your father is."

Opal gave a short laugh.

"So I guess that's it. You are now ready to be of on your very own journey" Prof. Pine hold out one of his hands and Opal nervously shake it. When he let go of her hand she took the pokéballs and put them in her bag, and then took the pokédex in her hand. She waved to prof. Pine as she walked out the door.

○

Well out she sat down on the grass, still with the green pokéball in her hand. It wasn't heavy as she thought it would be with a whole pokémon in it. With a eager smile she threw the pokéball in the air. This was it.

"Go Crocodais!" she shouted.

The pokéball flew open and with a red shine a small creature took form in front of her in the grass. It had a very long mouth and small legs and arms. Its skin was a light shade of green and on its back and tail small bulbs where growing. It blinked a few times with its red eyes then looked at Opal with its head on the side.

Opal looked back in its eyes and smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Opal. I'm your new trainer" she held out a hand in front of the Crocodais. "Nice meeting you"

It blinked one more time before it opened its mouth and smiled.

"Daais!" it said and closed its mouth around Opal's hand.

She screamed and fell backwards, dragging her hand away from the little creature.

"Why did you do that for?" she said with a shocked voice.

In response the Crocodais just smiled. With a somewhat suspicious look Opal opened her pokédex and pointed it at Crocodais. A small lamp on the front started blinking and a woman's voice came through the speakers.

"_Crocodais._

_Crocodais is a crocodile pokémon._

_The long mouth is perfect for catching fish in forest rivers. The seeds on its back collect sunlight, keeping Crocodais warm during the night_."

On the lower screen some stats showed including heights, weights, and so on. As she read Crocodais suddenly grabbed the pokédex in his mouth and dragged it out of Opal's hands.

"HEY!" Opal shouted, surprised by the sudden movement. "Give it back!"

"Da-Is!" the Crocodais answered and started running away towards the forest. It took some seconds for Opal to figure out what had just happened, but then she sprung to her feet, grabbed her bag and started running after her new – no longer visible – pokémon.

○

"Where are you?"

Opal was walking through the forest, shouting for Crocodais. She had no idea why he had run off like that, and now she had no idea where he was. Her first pokémon and it had already run away. She sighed. This didn't start out good.

"Crocodais!?" she shouted once again and looked at both her sides to catch a glimpse. "Do you hear me?"

Suddenly she saw something in the grass by a tree. It was something blue and shiny. She hurried over and saw that it was her pokédex that lay there in the grass. _That means Crocodais is nearby_, she thought to herself and headed deeper into the forest. After some more shouting and wandering she finally heard something. It was a small whimper that grew stronger every step she took. In short she was running towards the sound.

Suddenly the forest came to an end and she ended up on the banks of the sea. There, in the water, was Crocodais splashing water and whimpering with a terrified look in his eyes. Around him where three Carvahna's swimming, trying to bite the little crocodais now and then. Opal gasped in shock then screamed.

"I'll save you, Crocodais!" she said running down towards the water.

She trew her bag on the ground and with one hand she took her shoe of, still running. She took her second shoe and her hat off then jumped into the water. It was cold, but she didn't care. Crocodais where drifting further and further out to sea.


End file.
